Star Trek: Lockheed
by Kullvox
Summary: The story of Capt. Paul Lawrence and the crew of the Akira class starship, USS Lockheed as they battle an anti-Federation uprising after the Dominion War. (R&R)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Captain Paul Lawrence_

_Personal log, stardate: 52913.2_

_It finally happened. I received a special assignment communiqué from Starfleet Headquarters this morning. Her name is the U.S.S. Lockheed, Akira Class NCC-70215, and I hear she's a real piece of work; Tri-cobalt torpedoes, ablative armor, a squadron of Peregrine attack fighters, the whole bit. I admit I'd been hoping to get off the front lines, but where the Federation needs me I will go._

_I'm one of five captains receiving newly constructed ships, but I'm the only one being given a veteran crew. Most of them will come from the Granger, an old Excelsior Class that just retired. I've spent all morning reading personnel reports but they're shaky at best. I'm looking forward to personally assessing the crew as soon as possible._

_As for my assignment, it will have something to do with the anti-Federation uprising in the Xurak Region. I don't know much more than that.

* * *

_

The runabout jerked as the docking clamps engaged and the bulkhead door slid open. Starfleet Captain Paul Lawrence stepped out into the grey corridor of Construction Pod 16 of Utopia Planitia Shipyards. This would be his first visit the Earth system in nine years. He traveled down the hallway and entered a turbolift.

"Observation Lounge." He instructed, causing the doors to close.

He closed his eyes, suddenly finding himself surrounded by desert on Chin'toka Prime.. He reached for the phaser at his side and vaporized a Jem'Hadar soldier. A column of black smoke rose on the horizon, he knew what it was, a Cardassian small arms depot: another skirmish zone between the landing Starfleet/Klingon away teams and the relentless Dominion forces. The depot was miles away it would take him a day to reach it and by then, hundreds more lives would've been lost in the struggle. Still, he would go. He turned to the wrecked escape pod behind him and retrieved water rations and a phaser rifle…

The turbolift doors hissed open and pulled him from the illusion. The dark-haired Captain pressed on his temple and stepped out. The hallucinations were getting worse. He had narrowly avoided confessing them to the counselor on Starbase 359, but how much longer could he keep them a secret? How much longer would they plague his mind? How much longer until they would interfere with his duty as a Starfleet Captain? The questions racked his mind almost as much as the hallucinations themselves.

"Ahh, Captain!" Said a familiar voice,

"Admiral Whitridge, good to see you sir."

"You too, Paul. It seems like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"The Dominion War kept us both busy."

"Indeed, and now its aftermath will do the same. How is it that we fight one war only to create another?"

"I'm not sure I would call this 'Truth Sect' business a war, sir. I've read the reports; projections show we'll have the situation under control in a matter of months."

"Don't tell me you believe in projections, Captain." Argued the Admiral.

"The issue of this Nausicaan gaining power in the Xurak Region is strange alright. Nausicaans are known to be thugs, hired-guns; but not organized warlords."

"Apparently this is one passionate Nausicaan. He's managed to influence groups of Breen, Romulans, even Bajorans to fight for him. Starfleet is blockading the Region with dozens of ships but you will be part of a more… _fruitful_ operation than containment."

"I see, and I suppose my operation will involve lots of Tri-cobalt torpedoes and armed landing parties?" Paul chuckled.

"It just might, but that's all I can say for now. You are to rendezvous with my flagship, Nimbus on the outskirts of the Xurak Region. There you will receive a more in-depth mission profile. Good luck, Captain." The Admiral finished and exited the room.

Paul turned and stared out the large observatory window. He hadn't seen an Akira class ship in some time, at least not since the siege of Chin'toka. A ship named U.S.S. Thunderchild was in his attack wing. He remembered being impressed with its defensive maneuverability and firepower. The Akira class could deal a massive blow while simultaneously managing fighter deployment with its massive docking bay.

The door opened behind him and he turned to see a tall auburn-haired woman enter the room.

"Captain Lawrence?" She asked.

"That's me, what can I do for you, Commander?" He addressed her by the pins on the neck of her uniform.

"I'm Katelyn Maelstrom." She hesitated, "Your new first officer."

"I'm sorry, I should've known. It's been a long day." He apologized as he shook her hand.

"No worries, sir. New assignments always seem to catch the best of us off balance. I've been serving on the Granger like most of your new crew. I was hoping we would head to the bridge so I could introduce the senior staff to you."

"By all means, Commander, lead the way."

* * *

The moment seemed frozen in time as Captain Paul Lawrence looked around the bridge of NCC-70215, U.S.S. Lockheed: _his bridge_.

To his right, sitting at a console was Commander Katelyn Maelstrom. A headstrong yet good-humored woman he knew he would enjoy serving with. At a console on the left sat the Cardassian engineer, Kaytep; an officer Captain Lawrence had yet to learn much about. Placed at the helm controls was Admiral Whitridge's hotshot daughter, Ensign Terra Whitridge.. Standing at the tactical command console behind him was the strong presence of Lieutenant Commander Ian Kinkaid, a battle-hardened veteran who'd seen more than his share of action in the Dominion War. Finally, exiting the turbolift, Lieutenant Alianna Ivorii entered the bridge.

"Chief Medical Officer, reporting for duty, sir." She addressed the Captain, "Am I too late?"

"Not at all, doctor, Ensign Whitridge was just about to get us underway."

"One-eighth impulse, sir?" Inquired the helmsman.

"Take us out of space dock, Ensign."


	2. Insurgence

**Insurgence**

_Captain's Log_

_Stardate: 52920.1_

_The Lockheed has just arrived in the Xurak Region Through the anxiety of the trip I found myself truly enjoying it. It's been months since I've even had a role on a starship but the feeling never gets old. I'm beginning to appreciate what kind of crew I'm working with here. These people are efficient, determined, and proud. The Granger was a lucky ship._

_Commander Maelstrom and I seem to be coordinating well; she's an excellent first officer. Lieutenant Commander Kinkaid just brought me the latest of a dozen battle-readiness reports on the ship's crew and systems, a lot of the crew seems to think of him as a trigger-happy tightwad but I'm discerning great value in him. He's diligent and I can't think of many people I'd rather get stuck with when the going gets rough._

_I've spent most of the journey working with both of them; getting insight on the workings of the ship, I'm hoping to get to know other members of the crew when possible.

* * *

_

Captain Paul Lawrence stepped out of his quarters and headed for the nearest turbolift to the bridge. He scratched his head while reading the datapad in his hands. A door opened next to him and Terra Whitridge stepped into the hallway, nearly colliding with the Captain.

"Oops! Sorry sir, that was my fault."

"No problem Ensign. You off to the bridge too?"

"Yeah, we're going to receive our orders here aren't we?" She inquired.

"We arrived a little ahead of schedule. The Nimbus may not be here yet."

"I see." Acknowledged the Ensign as the two entered the turbolift.

"Say, Ensign. I was wondering if you'd like to join Commander Maelstrom and me in the mess hall at oh-nine-hundred."

The blonde Ensign seemed to shudder for a moment. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Of course."

"With all due respect, sir, I've been through this before, 'Care to join the senior staff in the mess hall Ensign?', 'Want to visit the holodeck with some other officers later?', I've heard them all sir."

"I-I'm not sure what you're getting at." The Captain defended.

"Sir, I'm not looking for any special treatment because of my fath…" she paused, "Admiral Whitridge."

"Hold." He half shouted at the turbolift. "Ensign, you're taking this the wrong way."

"Am I?" She asked. "I'm not like the rest of the crew here sir; I didn't serve on the Granger. The past three Captains I served under all treated me the same. They all act like they want to get to know me, especially if my father's around."

"Here's what I know about you Ensign: You've passed up _six_ promotions to the rank of Lieutenant, and I could guess why."

"It's true! They were all influenced by my father!"

"There is no way you could know that, I've read your service record; did it ever occur to you that you may just be that good of a pilot? You can't go through your life being superstitious about preferential treatment, you won't get anywhere. You're throwing your career away because of your father's rank. And by the way, on _this_ ship, _you're_ the only one who cares about the Admiral's relationship to you." He took a moment to breathe before ordering the turbolift again, "Resume!"

The doors finally opened exposing the two to the bridge. "Ensign." He addressed her again.

"Yes sir?"

"I _will_ see you in the mess hall at oh-nine-hundred."

"Aye sir." Finished the helmsman as she took her post at the forward station.

"Mr. Kinkaid," questioned Captain Lawrence, "What's the status of the Nimbus?"

"One Nebula Class ship is entering the system now, sir, it's the Nimbus. The Admiral is requesting to beam directly to your ready room."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

"…and from the Hopran system we'll be able to launch a two pronged attack against the remaining Sect forces." The Admiral finished his demonstration of the Federation battle-plan as he pointed to a chart on the viewscreen in front of Captain Lawrence.

"Looks good to me, Admiral. When do we begin the offensive?" Asked the Captain.

"There is one wildcard in all of this," the Admiral continued, "we've intercepted encrypted Sect messages that talk about a 'Major Vhit.' This is one of the Sect's most trusted officers, but the captured transmissions we received hint at him experimenting with some type of technology that they believe will turn the tide of this war in their favor. This could just be some boasting Romulan who's trying to get on the up-and-up with the Sect; alternatively, if this is credible information, 'Major Vhit' might just shut down our operation before it starts. Your first role in this operation is to investigate these findings, and keep whatever the Major is up to out of our way."

"Understood." The Captain responded, "I have a Bolian aboard who claims to be pretty good at cryptography. If I could, I'd like to give him access to the transmissions and see if I can get a little more insight on their nature."

"That shouldn't be a problem, I'll have my chief engineer send them over immed…"

"Bridge to Captain Lawrence!" Lieutenant Commander Kinkaid's voice yelled through the comm. system.

"What is it Mr. Kinkaid?"

"Sir, you'd better get up here right away. A battle group of Sect strike craft just decloaked around us."

"We have tachyon particle sensors on at all times, how did we not detect them?"

"I don't know, Captain. It must be a new form of cloak… They're hailing us, sir. They want to speak to the Admiral, he says his name is… Major Vhit Retrick."


	3. Entrapment

**Entrapment**

Within moments, Captain Lawrence and Admiral Whitridge entered the bridge. On the viewscreen was live feed of dozens of modified Bajoran Interceptors surrounding the Nimbus and the Lockheed.

"Mr. Kinkaid, report!" The Captain urged.

"Twenty-Eight strike craft with photon torpedoes locked on ourselves and the Nimbus."

"And their method of cloak?"

"Still working on that, sir. No apparent Klingon or Romulan cloaking devices have been identified on any of the ships."

"Keep working on it Commander, If we don't find their method of cloak we might as well set a course for Earth 'cause there is no way we can compete with that." The vigorous Captain took a breath. "I think we've kept Major Vhit waiting long enough, on screen!"

Paul whirled around to catch the blow of the Jem'Hadar square in the face. He winced in pain and fell to the ground. _What?_ He thought _A Jem'Hadar? I was on the bridge of the Lockheed only a moment ago!_ He had to get up, he hadn't walked all night to reach the Cardassian weapons depot for nothing. The Jem'Hadar's blade raised high in the air to finish the downed officer when he was hit by a phaser in the back. A Lietenant rushed to aid the Captain.

"Captain Lawrence! The Diligence was destroyed a day ago! We thought you were all dead!"

"The orbital defenses, did the fleet manage take them out?" Asked the Captain.

"What was that sir?" Requested Commander Kinkaid.

The Captain leaned forward in his chair and rubbed his eyes. The jerk back into actuality was often abrupt, but this one seemed to have been more forceful than usual.

"I said put him on the main viewscreen Commander!"

"Yes, sir." Responded Mr. Kinkaid.

The formation of Bajoran Interceptors was removed from the screen and replaced with the face of a middle-aged Bajoran man.

"Admiral, you really shouldn't keep a man waiting like that. He might choose to use the time to blow the nacelles off your Nebula Class."

"My apologies Major, what can I do for you." Said the Admiral with surprising tranquility.

"I am Major Vhit Retrick, Commodore of the 2nd Legion and First Counselor to General Memnark. I am here to negotiate the removal of all Federation vessels from the Xurak Region. The Truth Sect seeks only peaceful coexistence with its illustrious neighbors."

"On behalf of the United Federation of Planets, I must inform you that the Federation Council does not recognize the 'Truth Sect' as an independent group."

"Admiral, I must suggest that you rethink you stand on this issue. Haven't you asked yourself why the Klingons, Romulans, even my people, the Bajorans will not support you on this matter."

"None of those governments condone your actions. They are busy recouping from the Dominion War but they acknowledge your organization as a threat to the security of the Alpha Quadrant."

"Your bureaucrats can _say_ whatever they want. But the fact of the matter is, they aren't sending ships to your aid. General Memnark will not tolerate the blockade of our space any longer. I must warn you, ten Legions each twice the size of this one are in positions to strike against your barrier as we speak."

"You mention this, General Memnark. Who is he, and why does he send a Major to do his negotiating? The Federation will only consider changing its stance if we are allowed to speak with your top official."

The Major scoffed in disgust. "General Memnark is the hero you tastelessly refer to as 'the Nausicaan,' and your request to speak with him is denied. I'm calling your bluff Admiral, no more stalling. You have one hour to issue the retreat order to your fleet. If you do not comply, the blood of three hundred thousand Starfleet personnel will be on your hands. The clock starts now, Godspeed, Admiral."

Major Vhit motioned to someone off-screen and the display suddenly returned to the Interceptor squadron encircling both Federation vessels.

"Mr. Kinkaid, that cloaking device; I need answers in ten minutes."

"You just might get them sir, I'm picking up some strange readings on a kind of abnormal casing on the hulls of the fighters, it may have to do with their disappearing act."

"Keep me informed, Ian. Ensign." He addressed the helmsman. "I hope you read up on my evasive maneuvering patterns, you just might need them."

"Aye sir, I'll make sure we stay ahead of the fire… if there's fire."

"Good. Admiral, would you join me in my ready room?"

* * *

"Pardon me sir?" Captain Kulm's response was the same as the past dozen that Admiral Whitridge had spoken to.

"You heard me Captain, you are to withdraw your battle group from the border to Gaalu VII immediately."

"Yes, sir. We'll await further orders there." The Vulcan Captain reluctantly agreed.

"That's all of them." Finished the Admiral. "All eleven battle groups withdrawn from the border. As of this moment, we're the only Federation presence left in the Xurak Region."

"I'll set course for Gaalu VII as soon as you've beamed back to the Nimbus." Said Captain Lawrence who had just witnessed the retreat order.

"That won't be necessary Captain. We aren't going to Gaalu VII."

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	4. Revelation

**Revelation**

_Captain's Log_

_Stardate 52944.6_

_The crew is getting restless, as their Captain I can sense it. We've been waiting in the Kadem Void for too long, but until Dr. Benzil, our makeshift science officer, and Lieutenant Kaytep can give me results on the recordings of the advanced cloaking device, we'll have to stay here... Hiding, waiting._

_It was a stroke of luck that Ensign Whitridge found this place. And a miracle to discover that the gasses making up the Kadem Void could not only conceal our presence, but also be used to create false trajectories. We made it appear to Sect forces that The Lockheed did indeed retreat to Gaalu VII._

_The Admiral chose to stay onboard the Lockheed as the Nimbus was needed to carry the false signal of both vessels back to the Gaalu rendezvous point.

* * *

_

"Captain, this is Commander Maelstrom. Sorry to wake you, sir but there's something you should see on the bridge."

"On my way, Commander." The Captain mumbled.

The Captain reached the bridge to see Maelstrom and Lieutenant Commander Kinkaid examining some star charts.

"We've found what seems to be a duranium structure adrift in the Void, sir. Should we investigate?"

"Duranium? That's high quality material to be floating around in a remote Nebula" Said the Captain.

"You'd need superior resources, like duranium, to hold up in the Void." Informed Ian Kinkaid.

"What do we know about its size and function?"

"It's a sphere, around two kilometers in diameter, with large attachments for gathering the Nebula's gasses. I would speculate it to be some kind of station, perhaps for refitting of Sect ships or harvesting resources from the Nebula." Commander Maelstrom informed the Captain.

"Life signs?"

"The Void is putting out a lot of sensor interference." Said Ian. "We could be in range for a full scan in fifteen minutes at full impulse."

The Captain weighed his options for a moment before turning to Ensign Terra Whitridge. "Helm, approach the anomaly at full impulse. Mr. Kinkaid, inform the Admiral of the situation. I'll be in my ready room."

He couldn't explain why, but his ready room always seemed to relax him. When he entered it he could have a moment to retreat, examine his situation, and formulate a plan; all in a setting less chaotic than the bridge. He sat down in his arm chair and closed his eyes. The event on the bridge had awakened him from the first few hours of sleep had had managed since entering the void.

He knew now wasn't the time for rest, he needed to go see if he could help with deciphering evidence on the advanced cloak. With seemingly all the strength he could muster, he opened his eyes. The familiar experience of hallucination overwhelmed him again. He was surrounded by wreckage, the conflict on Chin'toka prime had gone on for three days now. He was sweaty and filthy, his uniform was torn in several places but he would not rest until the Dominion had paid for the lives of his crew. The Captains of the 1st Battle Group stood around a makeshift table and directed troop movements to exterminate enemy forces in the northern hemisphere. The adversary was beginning to go into hiding; using hit-and-run and sabotage tactics instead of organized warfare.

One Captain began to walk away from the table when he suddenly stumbled over what seemed to be thin air. "Ambush!" shouted another Captain as the Starfleet officers readied their phasers. A platoon of Jem'Hadar commandos unshrouded themselves around the table with readied weapons. The next moment seemed like an eternity. Captain Lawrence stared into the face of the Jem'Hadar who had appeared next to him. The alien's eyes were cold and dark…

The Captain snapped out of his hallucination. "That's it!" He said to himself follow by a tap to his combadge. "Doctor Benzil, Lieutenant Kaytep, meet me in the science lab on the double!"

* * *

Captain Paul Lawrence, his Chief Engineer, Kaytep, and the Bolian Doctor named Benzil stood around a console in the ship's laboratory.

"Computer, display Klingon 6th fleet ambush of the Viisha Asteroid Installation." The Captain's order caused the screen to display a recording of seven Klingon ships decloaking and firing on a Breen resupply base. "Hold, replay section eight, eight, point four." The screen showed the familiar 'ripple' effect' of a ship dropping its cloak field. "Now," he continued, "display initial Jem'Hadar assault on AR-558." The panel now presented a momentary blank field. Suddenly, dozens of Dominion soldiers appeared. The effect of their becoming visible was more crisp, as if they were unveiling themselves. "Hold image." He ordered again. "Gentleman, which recording would you say mimics what we saw at the encounter with Major Vhit?"

"The second." Answered the Cardassian Engineer.

"Astonishing!" Exclaimed Doctor Benzil. "Vhit didn't _shrink_ a cloaking device, he managed to enlarge a Jem'Hadar shroud!"

"Captain." Commander Maelstrom's voice interrupted the discussion over the com system. "We're in range of the anaomly. There's one life sign aboard."

"Species?" Inquired the Captain.

"This one's going to blow your mind Captain, whoever is manning this thing is a Betazoid."


	5. Exile

**Exile**

Lieutenant Commander Ian Kinkaid re-materialized into the anomaly with his phaser rifle poised.

"Coda, clear that corridor, Oruk, check the rooms over there." He instructed. "We don't know if this Betazoid is friendly, so stay sharp!"

The commando team systematically moved through the structure, scanning each section with their tricorders until only one room remained unexplored. The Commander signaled for dynamic entry and the squad burst into the central chamber of the sphere. A figure stood frozen in the darkness of the opposite corner of the space.

"Starfleet? In the Void!" A voice cried.

The Commander approached with caution and his weapon raised. "Step forward with your hands out!" He ordered.

The man's silver beard jutted out from the darkness followed by the rest of his hunched body. "You arm your rifles against a defenseless old man?"

* * *

"The away team has apprehended the Betazoid and beamed aboard, sirs." Ensign Whitridge addressed the Captain and Admiral on the bridge of the Lockheed.

"Very good, have him brought to the conference room and assemble the senior staff there as well." The Captain paused. "Sir," he turned to the Admiral, "I'd like you there too."

"You aren't putting this man in the brig? Don't you think he could be dangerous?" Asked the Admiral.

"He's a Betazoid, not a Klingon. We're not going to get anything out if him in an interrogation chamber."

The Admiral sighed but chose to let the Captain make the decision. The two men walked to the conference room to find the hastily assembled senior staff as well as the aged Betazoid seated around a long table. Admiral Whitridge took the seat at the head of the room while Captain Lawrence remained standing.

"My name is Captain Paul Lawrence and this is the Federation starship U.S.S. Lockheed." The Captain opened the discussion.

"And I am known as, Exile." The Betazoid began. "I used to have a more… traditional title. But I am an exile of the Sect, and so I am an exile to myself." He paused. "The Alpha Quadrant finally couldn't take it anymore, eh? Humans _have_ always been especially suspicious of change. Or perhaps the Sect took a little too much space for you liking?"

"The Federation neither hates nor fears the Sect." The Admiral defended. "But the area your people have claimed was won by the Federation during the Dominion War. While you may have sanction to inhabit it, the Sect does _not_ have sanction to break off from the Federation."

"So you see reason to come invade us? How many people have you war-mongers killed to reach the Kadem Void? You are deep within Sect space; your operation must have gone on for nearly a week by now." At this the senior staff exchanged a few quick glances. If the Betazoid believed they had invaded the Sect to get this far into their space, they might be able to use it to their advantage. "Ah," he began again, "I see your operation wasn't so fruitful. So the Major got that new technology of his to work did he?"

"It's considered impolite on Betazed to read someone's mind without their consent." Said Commander Maelstrom.

"You don't have to be a telepath to see the expressions on your faces." Exile chuckled. "Why don't you just leave the Truth Sect alone? Do you even know anything about us? About our principles? No, all you see is a group of people you want out of your hair… no matter the cost. The Truth Sect is about experiencing the Three Truths of the universe: Equality, Compassion, and Wisdom. These are the things that guide us, the things that shape our destinies."

"You're quite a stalwart defender of the Sect for someone who's been exiled by it." Interjected Chief Engineer Kaytep.

"General Memnark sentenced me to collect gasses in the Void; quite a lenient sentence."

"You work here alone?" Asked Commander Maelstrom.

"Well it wouldn't be much of an exile if I had friends around, now would it?" Exile retorted. "I sought power that was not mine to behold. My judgment was fair…"

"Captain," Ensign Whitridge's voice sounded through the com system. "You'd better get to the bridge sir; I've got incoming Sect vessels. A freighter of some kind and four strike craft escorts."

* * *

Another phaser blast rocked the ship as Captain Lawrence barked orders to his crew.

"Shields down to seventy percent, sir!" The tactical officer relayed.

"Divert auxiliary power to weapons and return fire, Mr. Kinkaid!" The Captain yelled.

The Akira Class Heavy Cruiser was built for defense of Federation space; its weapon yield was higher than nearly any ship in the fleet. Two pinpoints of light streaked across the hull of the Lockheed and met to expulse a concentrated beam of energy at one of the interceptors. A direct hit! The reconnaissance craft jerked wildly as one of its wings dislodged from the fuselage.

"That's one," Lieutenant Kinkaid smirked for a moment as he adjusted the targeting sensors to dispatch the remaining enemies, "the rest of them are forming up for a strafe run at our starboard."

"Bring us about. I want a full spread of quantum torpedoes ready on my mark." The Captain's orders were put into action as the formation of Bajoran vessels glided over the Lockheed, sending down volleys of phaser fire as they passed. "Mark!" The Captain shrieked. Three pulses of sapphire light flew from the control tower section of the Lockheed. The Interceptors broke their formation but it was too late, Ian's skillful targeting proved itself as the torpedoes met all three targets; an impressive feat for any Starfleet officer. The viewscreen lingered on the three balls of flame in space.

"Impressive, Lieutenant." The Captain applauded.

"Show-off." Murmured Ensign Whitridge from the helm.

The mood on the bridge seemed to lighten for a moment as the Captain contemplated his next move. "Why weren't those vessels shrouded?" He thought aloud. "And where is the freighter they were escorting.

"The freighter left the Void and warped out of the area, sir." Said the helmsman.

"And the gasses in this Nebula prevent the shroud from being used." Said Exile as most of the bridge crew turned in surprise. The Betazoid had managed to follow Captain Lawrence to the bridge amidst the chaos of the skirmish.

"Not that I'm ungrateful," the Captain began, "but may I ask why you're giving us this information?"

"You unenlightened instigators will never understand the Sect. The Three Truths have one end: peace; harmonious coexistence with other Alpha Quadrant powers. The shroud technology is a means of ensuring safety of students of the Truth; nothing more."

"Were you present on the bridge only a few moments ago when a squadron of Sect fighters assaulted us without so much as hailing?" The Captain questioned in disbelief.

"The Federation would have acted identically if they had found a foreign ship so deep within their borders."

"I'll have no more of your unfounded propaganda on my bridge! Lieutenant Kinkaid, conduct this man to the brig."


	6. Agency

**Agency**

_Captain's Log_

_stardate: 52947.8_

_I've met with Admiral Whitridge and Commander Maelstrom to discuss our next move. We've decided it's time to leave the Kadem Void. That freighter that escaped our last encounter with the Sect almost certainly warned others of our presence. We'll be lucky to be out of the Nebula for an hour without being engaged, but we must attempt to meet up with the rest of the fleet at Gaalu VII._

_However, we do have somewhat of an advantage now. In what could be explained as a gesture of good faith, Exile revealed to us the shroud's impotency when exposed to certain gasses in the Void, so I've ordered Ensign Whitridge to utilize the Bussard collectors for gas collection. By expulsing a continuous cloud around the ship we may be able to render the shroud ineffective. Alternatively, the concentration of the gas may only be high enough in the Void. We won't know for certain until we engage the Sect, which should be very soon.

* * *

_

The Captain sat deep in thought as he gave the order to depart the Nebula known as the Kadem Void aboard the bridge of the Lockheed. He was trying not to think about the interrogation that was going on between Admiral Whitridge, Commander Maelstrom, and Exile; but the subject continued to plague him. Little did he know, his intuition was about to become reality.

"Lieutenant Ivorii to Captain Lawrence." A panic-stricken voice called.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"You'd better get to sick bay quick, sir. I've got Admiral Whitridge and Commander Maelstrom in critical condition here!"

The Captain raced to the turbolift, a thousand scenarios racing through his mind. How could a Betazoid put two Starfleet officers in critical condition? He was about to find out.

The Captain burst into sick bay. "What happened?"

"They came into sick bay with vision problems two minutes ago; their condition has deteriorated from there. Their neural synapses are shutting down; I have no ideas about what could've caused something like this!" Doctor Ivorii yelled in her light Russian accent. "It must be another Sect technology we knew nothing about!"

"This wasn't a device, the brig security sensors would have picked it up." The Captain froze in thought for a moment before swiftly jerking his head up. "He must have transmitted it telepathically. Keep working, Lieutenant!" The Captain exited the room at full speed and traveled to the brig.

He entered and addressed the guard there. "Do you have a containment field up?" He asked to which the security officer nodded. Paul Lawrence then turned his attention to the crouched Betazoid in one of the holding cells. "I want to know what you did to those people and I want to know now." He said with a stillness that would shake a Tarkassian razorbeast.

"I tried to warn you." Said the Betazoid menacingly. "I tried to pacify you. But you wouldn't listen, so I had to get your attention another way."

The Captain pulled the phaser from his side and signaled for the forcefield to be lowered. "Tell me the cure to this… now!"

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" The Captain leveled the weapon at Exile's body. "You won't shoot me, and besides I could give you the condition, the Agency, at any time. You could already be infec…" a beam of energy left the Captain's sidearm and knocked Exile to the floor.

"It was on stun, get that forcefield back up." He assured the guard and left the room.

* * *

It had been only twenty minutes since the Admiral and Commander had entered critical condition but it seemed like hours. The Lockheed was heading out of Sect space fast and had surprisingly not collided with any enemy blockades yet.

The Captain had a plan to keep Exile from harming more of the crew, and the first step was enlisting the Bolian, Doctor Benzil.

Captain Lawrence entered the science lab, saw doctor Benzil, and cut to the chase.

"Doctor, I read your personnel file before coming aboard the Lockheed, it implies you have a history of dealing in… questionable merchandise. Does that include Romulan mind probes?"

The crease down the blue skin of the man's face seemed to tense up at the abruptness of the Starfleet officer but he regained his composure and spoke. "Federation sanctions…" Benzil was interrupted.

"I've got two officers in sick bay doctor, DO YOU HAVE THEM!"

"Y-yes." The Bolian stuttered.

"Get them and bring them to me in the brig." The Captain turned to leave.

"Captain, I hope you're not planning to subject any being to mind probing." Benzil stood stunned.

"You're in possession of these illegal devices and you're going to lecture me about ethics?"

"The probes are said to be the most brutal form of torture in the Alpha Quadrant."

The Captain stepped up to the Bolian until they were nearly nose-to-nose. "This 'poor soul' you're defending just put two Starfleet officers in critical condition. I don't have time to debate morality with a Bolian!" The room fell silent for a moment as Dr. Benzil turned and accessed a panel in one of the nooks in the science lab. He faced the Captain, revealing two small metal objects with blinking lights. "Let's go."


	7. Salvation

Salvation

_Chief Medical Officer's Log_

_stardate: 52948.1_

_The Captain has set a direct course to the Gaalu VII system, a dangerous path through perhaps several Sect blockades, while Commander Maelstrom and Admiral Whitridge's situations continue to worsen._

_Meanwhile, I carry on researching the effects of their condition; the telepathically transmitted ailment known as, the Agency. The first noticeable effects of the disease occurred in the optical lobe. Both officers reported to the infirmary with faulty vision shortly after being infected. Further investigation revealed severe lack of neural synapse activity spreading throughout the entire brain. The anomalous event seems to be holding its advance; for the moment. It waits… binding them at the brink of death, and I can't help feeling powerless. I became a doctor to save lives, it tears me apart to search and not find an inkling of insight on this malicious syndrome._

_As far as the man who is responsible, the Captain continues to restrain him with the Romulan mind probe devices. Now that the crew knows about it, there are murmurs of discontent over the ethical issue of Exile's retention. The Betazoid may be guilty of the crimes against these officers, but should anyone have to suffer the torment of those hellish devices?_

---

"I've got it! Captain, I think I can save them." Alianna Ivorrii said as she stood in the sick bay of the U.S.S. Lockheed with Captain Lawrence.

"How?" Asked the Captain.

"The computer finished its analyses and I have discovered the makeup of the Agency. It's a prion disease that can somehow be manufactured by one's own brain. The process of its manufacture is initiated by strong telepathic impressions on a person's mind. Much like an agency, it 'recruits' proteins in the brain and transforms them. I also know how to stop the effects of the Agency, I just need a way to implement the procedure. Deep brain surgery could very well kill them at this point."

"If their condition gets any worse then that's what you're going to have to do, Doctor."

"I understand, sir."

"Kinkaid, to Captain Lawrence." Ian's voice was heard from the bridge over the com system. "We've found the blockade sir."

---

"Alright Mr. Kinkaid, what do we have?" The Captain asked.

"It's our old friend Major Vhit, and he's packing some new hardware, a Breen battleship is leading up the blockade of Bajoran interceptors and Romulan patrol ships."

"Hail them."

The Lieutenant Commander put his console to use for a moment as the familiar face of a light brown-haired Bajoran filled the viewscreen.

"Captain Lawrence," the Major began gravely while Breen engineers bustled behind him on the bridge of his flagship, "I do hate being lied to. When a man tells me he's leaving my space and then attempts to deceive me, I'm not sure what action to take. So I'll let you decide. You may either play the Starfleet hero and valiantly try to escape your demise, or order your crew to stand down and they will live. General Memnark holds yourself and Admiral Whitridge responsible for the actions of your vessel. I'm afraid you two will be executed."

_Executed_, the word rang in Paul's ear as he watched two Jem'Hadar soldiers raise their weapons behind the heads of kneeling Starfleet Captains who had surrendered. The sand of Chin'toka was blistering hot and burned the soles of his feet where the leather of his boots had been ripped away. His mind began to calculate the situation. He was crouched behind a stack of boxes in the corner of the weapons depot. After the Jem'Hadar had unshrouded around the group of Captains, he had helped to kill several of them but their superior battlefield training had won the day. When the smoke had cleared, Captain Lawrence had seen the last of the Starlfeet officers surrender but he managed to hide and observe what would happen next.

He had a hand phaser with him. He estimated that he might be able to use the element of surprise to kill the two executioners, but then there was the matter of the three other Dominion sentries who had survived the skirmish. Time was running out, he had to think fast. If he downed the first two, the Starfleet Captains might have wits about them enough to grab their weapons. At the last moment he made his decision, he would save his comrades.

He gripped his phaser and started to rise but panic struck him what if he wouldn't make it? But no… he had to save them!

"Fire!" The Jem'Hadar shouted as they ended the Captains' lives.

"No!" Paul shouted, as he clenched his fists in hatred at Major Vhit. His cowardice on Chin'toka Prime stung his conscience as he remembered the lives it had cost. No one would ever pay for his mistakes like that again. He would get the crew of _his_ ship home.

The Major's Bajoran nose ridges tightened in awe at the emotion of the Lockheed's Captain. "No! Are you delusional Captain? You wouldn't have a chance against this ship alone! Much less the four strike craft groups…"

Captain Lawrence's motion to end transmission was interpreted by his tactical officer and the viewscreen erased the Major's image.

"Kinkaid, take us to red alert, Lieutenant Kaytep," Paul continued tapping his combadge, "get me all the power to shields you can and be ready to get us to maximum warp once we punch a hole in the blockade. Ensign Whitridge, input evasive maneuvering patterns and set a course for Gaalu VII. Let's show this Major he's dealing with the finest crew in the quadrant!"

The Akira Class Heavy Cruiser accelerated toward her enemies as her crew put their orders into action. The Lockheed flipped and darted as the first wave of strike craft came into weapons range. The Sect fired first, a formation of five Romulan patrol craft sent down barrages of disruptor fire in short bursts. Several salvos collided with the top of the Starfleet vessel and were absorbed by its shields. The Lockheed fired back, utilizing nearly all of her phaser banks to break up the battle group. Flashes of light lit up space as the entire squadron was eaten up by yellow beams.

The Sect was annoyed by the quick wipeout of its reconnaissance wave but held its confidence in the next group of fighters. A delta of ships, modified Bajoran interceptors and more Romulan patrol craft hit the Lockheed much harder, adding the element of photon torpedoes to their cascade of phaser and disruptor fire.

"Direct hits to dorsal shield array! Shields down to seventy percent, sir!" Commander Kinkaid announced as the bridge shook.

"Divert course, head straight into them." Ordered the Captain. "I want all firing arcs put to work, let's mop them up!"

The new vector was locked in as the Akira Class rammed head on into the cloud of strike craft causing the small vessels to swerve and break formation. Once the Lockheed reached the center of the group all her phaser banks and torpedo bays lit up. Quantum torpedoes flew out of the saucer and catamaran sections of the hull and golden beams shot out from the round phaser emitting arrays.

Several of the fighters were damaged and destroyed in the daring maneuver. The remaining disoriented pilots were quickly ordered to strafe the Lockheed and form up with the Breen Cruiser. The five Bajoran craft came about and emptied their torpedo tubes on the Lockheed. The fire concentrated on the nacelle/catamaran section and managed to break through the shields.

The tactical officer yelled through the chaos on the bridge as consoles erupted in fountains of sparks. "Port shields are down! Starboard and port nacelles are venting plasma!"

"That's going to seriously impair our warp capabilities!" Ensign Whitridge shouted.

The Captain sat in thought, "Evasion is no longer an option." He said in a softer voice, barely audible on the bridge. "We're going to have to fight every last one of them."

Lieutenant Kaytep dispatched repair teams to the volatile nacelles and stopped plasma venting as the Lockheed rose to face her next challenge. The Breen crusier entered weapons range with her fighter escorts and held nothing back. It flung energy-dampening torpedoes and polaron beams at the oncoming Starfleet ship, but the Lockheed was relentless, with the remaining operational weapons systems a powerful counterstrike was launched at the escorts, Lieutenant Commander Kinkaid's targeting proved itself as they were all destroyed on the initial volley.

"The cruiser has taken down our forward shields, sir!" Terra Whitridge said with a hint of panic.

"Then show them our aft, Ensign." The Captain instructed calmly.

The Akira Class banked and began spreading fire behind it toward the pursuing Sect flagship, the super-concentrated funnel of torpedoes crippled its forward shields.

"They're sending out a distress signal. We have them, sir!"

"Don't be too hasty," cautioned the Captian, "we got lucky. Use the hole in their shields to hit them with phasers. Target the section holding the warp module to the rest of the hull."

The last ditch effort of the Lockheed's crew came to fruition as the beam contacted with the Breen ship and cleanly sliced the warp module off.

"Lieutenant Ivorii to the bridge." The com system interrupted the tension of the battle. "I've stabilized Commander Maelstrom, but Admiral Whitridge has died."


End file.
